


Чулки

by leoriel



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2.15. Гарри/Эггси. Кроссдрессинг по картинке https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B-JSrmAIEAArQVp.jpg + Гарри/Эггзи. Кроссдрессинг, чулки, каблуки - все как полагается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чулки

– Значит, тебе нужны чулки, как у Леди Ди, для одной прекрасной леди?   
– Знаешь, где взять? Только мне не барахло, а такие… Атласные, как в «Красотке»!   
По тому, как она засмеялась, Эггси понял, что в отличие от него самого, Рокси смотрела «Красотку» и только что он сморозил какую-то феерическую хрень.   
– Эггси, как ты планируешь снимать эти чулки со своей леди? И с чего ты взял, что в «Красотке» был атлас? Но даже если и так. Боюсь, он подведет в самый интимный момент, если еще и шелковые простыни постелите.   
– У парней есть костюмы, запонки, цилиндры. Всякие статусные штучки и марки. У девчонок не так? Шанель или Карден мне без разницы. Хочу найти что-то по-настоящему классное.   
– У меня тоже есть костюмы и цилиндр для верховой езды, – сказала Рокси, – но я тебя поняла. Хочешь еще раз трахнуть принцессу?   
– Шведский король грозился отдать меня Интерполу, – пожаловался Эггси. – Так что мне никто не даст до смены династии, но чулки правда очень нужны!   
– Хорошо, и какой у нее размер?   
– Сорок второй! – с готовностью сообщил Эггси. Рокси крепко задумалась, но у скандинавок же большие ноги, чего опять не так?  
– Нет, рост и вес, Эггси. У чулок свои размеры, хотя с учетом рассказов Мерлина, у нее где-то четвертка.   
– А пятерка больше или меньше?   
– Больше. Боишься ошибиться? Но если переборщишь с размером – чулки свалятся раньше времени.  
Тогда ему нужна была тройка или двойка, иначе они и правда на хрен с него свалятся. Только Рокси не нужно было об этом знать.  
– Могу скинуть ссылку на таблицу размеров. Сам выберешь.   
– А не получится, что оно совсем не такое, как на картинке?   
Труднее всего было привыкнуть из развлечений среднего класса к интернет-шоппингу или «у меня столько бабла, что я отдам свои шмотки нищим, если они не будут идеально сидеть». Гарри был прав – лучше уж шить на заказ, только с чулками такие штуки не прокатывали.   
– Если хочешь, можем сходить померить, – предложила Рокси и прежде чем у Эггси отпала челюсть, добавила: – Посмотришь, как они сидят на живых девушках. Через триста метров как раз будет секс-шоп, не хочешь добавить к чулкам приятный бонус?   
– Она предпочитает классику, – возразил Эггси, стараясь не думать, как Рокси просекла, что за час до их встречи он уже заходил в тот самый секс-шоп. С чулками не вышло, зато ушлый продавец втюхал ему кляп. Это было несложно – у Эггси руки чесались его пристрелить, лишь бы заткнулся про анальные пробки и перестал нежно щебетать, глядя на здоровенные дилдо, что одним «можно порадовать подружку, мы так его зовем его лучшая подружка, хи-хи». – Строгое воспитание.   
– Следующее задание?  
Эггси кивнул. 

Чулки сваливались. Рокси была права, Эггси не рассчитал с размером и настолько задолбался все время их подтягивать, что готов был на стенку лезть. Как девчонки справляются? Каблуки не были и вполовину такими ужасными, лучше бы он их выбрал.   
Эггси лежал на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, как та киноактриса. Судя отражению в зеркале, гибкости он не растерял, даже послав на хрен тренершу по гимнастике.  
На харде у Гарри было слишком много кино и слишком мало порно, чтобы понять, как ему нравится. Актрисы до сих пор путались в голове. Кира Лоуренс, Мелани Турман, Дженнифер Фонда. Вот псевдонимы и имена в порно гораздо проще запомнить – Саша Грей, Джеймс Дин, Алексис Техас.   
Или готовясь к смерти, кое-кто почистил хард и историю браузера. Гарри был тем еще параноиком, и кроме того он опаздывал на собственный день рождения.  
Впрочем, если верить Мерлину, для Галахада не существовало такого праздника: он всеми силами скрывал от мира эту важную дату. Может, у него в тот день умерла его собака, тетка или просто так совпало, но на предложения отпраздновать Гарри всегда отвечал отказом. Никто не дарил ему подарков (тех, о которых знал Мерлин). Эггси понадобилось несколько успешных миссий и методов хитрого шантажа, чтобы узнать точную, а не замазанную дату из досье.   
На маленьком кладбище у реформаторской церкви, у Гарри было надгробие, но цифры, как и могила, оказались ненастоящими.   
Именно увидев в какой-то газете эту чертову могилу, Эггси подумал: неплохо будет сделать для Гарри что-то хорошее. Раз уж он делал для Эггси что-то хорошее, присматривал за ним, воскрес из мертвых, трахал так, что после сразу вырубало. Это было самое лучшее – ему все время снилась какая-то херь.   
Часы показывали половину одиннадцатого. Для джентльмена – время совершать вечерний туалет. Если ему никто не мешал, сначала Гарри расстегивал пуговицы (всегда сверху вниз), потом развязывал галстук, медлил минуту прежде, чем расстаться с запонками – как будто раздумывал снять или придется заколоть ими кого-нибудь, затем приспускал ремень на брюках, выкладывал на кофейный столик оружие – то, что пряталось в карманах, складках одежды, – расстегивал рубашку (всегда сверху вниз), молнию на брюках. Затем следовала небольшая пауза. Гарри не просто аккуратно снимал одежду, а вешал ее на плечики и разглаживал пальцами, чтобы ни одна складочка не помялась, даже если это были окровавленные рваные лохмотья, которые вскоре отправлялись на свалку.   
Костюм такое же оружие джентльмена, как и АК-74. Нужно проявлять к нему уважение.   
Эггси проявлял уважение ко всем костюмам Гарри. И прямо сейчас он бы с удовольствием снял с Гарри костюм (не давая простому действию перейти в шоу Британская Топ-модель) и не менее аккуратно повесил бы его на плечики! И разгладил. Все складки – по несколько раз. Сложил бы в его честь чертов сонет!   
Только Гарри не спешил домой, ноги в чулках вспотели и зверски чесались. С ожиданием у Эггси было, как со сном – стоило чуток отпустить воображение, и наступал полный пиздец.   
Может, Гарри вообще решил не приходить сегодня, назначил на полночь сверхсекретную операцию или отправился в одиночную миссию на Ближнем Востоке. Сделал себе подарок.   
Да, точно. И ты, Эггси, лежишь со стояком и в чулках в дорогущем особняке, записанном на твое имя (Эггси вроде как вступил в наследство, но юридическая коллегия Соединенного Королевства вроде как признавала, что Гарри воскрес, а вроде как и нет, потому что джентльмены оставляющие подробные завещания должны заранее извещать коллегию, как надлежит распорядиться правами на имущество после их воскрешения из мертвых), что бы подумала твоя мать. Джейби, чувствуя перемену настроения, запрыгнул на диван.   
– Мама думает, что я Джеймс Бонд, – сообщил ему Эггси. – Один ты меня любишь. Эй, лапы убрал! Убрал, я сказал. Лежать. Сидеть! Вот. Без когтей, Джейби. Да, хороший мальчик.   
Джейби прижался к нему теплым плюшевым боком.  
Именно так Эггси и уснул. В чулках, с мопсом и полупустой бутылкой бурбона в левой руке.

– Это был хороший бурбон, – после долгой паузы сказал Гарри. – Крепкий. Надеюсь, ты успел попробовать до того, как швырнул мне в голову.   
«Это был сюрприз», – собирался сказать Эггси и осекся. Охрененный сюрприз, достойный приема у Ее Бывшего Величества. Нужно было использовать то самое слово – то, которое не смогли выбить из него ни гопники в подворотне, ни Дин, ни учительница начальных классов. У Эггси выходило извиняться еще хуже, чем у Гарри.   
Потому что не хрен было подкрадываться. Джентльменам, что, не полагается сообщать о своем присутствии деликатным кашлем или постукиваем зонтика? Гарри по скрипучему паркету двигался осторожно, как долбаный ниндзя по своему додзе. А, черт, это и было его додзе.   
– Ты увернулся, – заметил Эггси.   
– «Красотка» произвела на тебя впечатление? – спросил Гарри, выразительно посмотрев на него из-под очков.   
Только вместо того, чтобы почувствовать себя Джулией Робертс, Эггси понял, что чулки, блядь, порвались по шву. И ноги липкие от бурбона. Хорошо, он успел поймать Джейби до того, как тот спрыгнул на пол и поранил лапы. И мопсов очень нежные лапки.   
Матерясь себе под нос, он слез с дивана, держа на руках Джейби и вместо спальни, где его бы ждал головокружительный секс, отправился в чулан для метел (тот был такого размера, как вся старая квартира Эггси, где они жили с мамой), стараясь не думать, как дебильно это выглядит со стороны.   
Гораздо больше «Красотки» происходящее напоминало ту порнушку про горничную, что Эггси смотрел, прогуливая школу. Но Гарри был джентльменом и смотрел на то, как Эггси корячится в чулках с метлой с викторианской невозмутимостью.   
Или так только казалось, потому что, когда Эггси выходил из комнаты – на нем был пиджак и запонки, и рубашка была застегнута на все пуговицы. Теперь из семи пуговиц осталось четыре.   
И он расстегнул манжеты.   
Эггси присел на корточки, чтобы собрать стекло на газету – «Лабрадор Короля Гарри угрожает Германии», сообщала Таймс, – за спиной кто-то тихонько, едва уловимо вздохнул. Или это был сквозняк.   
Звона металлической пряжки было не слышно, однако каким-то образом Гарри избавился от ремня. Из восьми пуговиц оборону держали всего две на рубашке и одна на брюках.   
Эггси настолько увлекло это открытие, что, если бы не тренировки Кингсмен, стекло бы снова оказалось на полу и рассыпалось бы на множество мелких осколков, больно ранящих лапки несчастных маленьких мопсов. За себя он как-то не волновался. У Гарри иногда бывал такой взгляд, что ты забывал о неумении ходить по стеклу.   
Эггси подумал, что можно просто подойти к окну и высыпать мусор туда, но Джейби с другого конца комнаты посмотрел на него осуждающе, поэтому Эггси сделал все по правилам. Это было самым трудным в Кингсмен: всегда соблюдать правила. Сначала нужно закончить с грязной работой, а потом можно и опуститься на колени и разобраться с оставшимися на рубашке пуговицами.   
Этого не потребовалось. К тому моменту из одежды на Гарри остались лишь брюки, державшиеся на молнии с торчащим наружу язычком. В голове вдруг всплыло, что эти самые язычки (как и молнии с нитками) делали в Англии, не экспортировали из Китая. Нельзя позволить мелочам вроде кривой молнии испортить хороший костюм. Важна каждая мелочь.   
Эггси дернул вниз молнию и избавил Гарри от брюк тем же быстрым и отточенным движением, как швырнул бутылку бурбона. Может, Гарри и считал себя Гуддини, но и Эггси гордился ловкостью рук. Фокус с салфеткой и столом ему всегда удавался. Только сейчас награда была гораздо приятней.   
Гарри сжал зубы, когда Эггси мазнул губами по шраму внизу живота, оставшемуся от гранаты, разорвавшейся где-то в Ираке или Пакистане, Эггси не запоминал детали всех секретных миссий, где Гарри когда-либо умирал. Для него это просто было очередное напоминание, что с Гарри случилось что-то плохое, да у него самого полно было таких напоминаний, чего на них циклиться.   
Эггси действовал. Сначала ласкал его член рукой, потом губами, посасывая головку, но не забирая до конца. Гарри чертовски это бесило, но при этом чертовски нравилось. На самом деле тут не было ни хрена романтичного, просто в первый раз Эггси было несколько неуютно при мысли, что нужно взять чужой хер себе в рот.   
Сейчас это ни капли его не смущало.   
Он ухмыльнулся, когда Гарри потянулся правой рукой к дужкам очков и медленно, аккуратно положил их на кофейный столик. Всегда стеклами вниз.   
Гарри обращался со своими очками бережно, словно обезвреживал бомбу. Он не снимал их в церкви, когда брился, когда ел, когда убивал, хотя зрение у него было превосходным.   
– Блядь, – выдохнул Гарри, челка со взмокшего лба падала ему на глаза.   
– Блядь, Эггси, – хрипло повторил Гарри, сегодня у него был тяжелый день, потому что обычно они не разговаривали, когда трахались. – Что же ты, блядь…  
Гарри определенно хотел что-то ему сказать. Эггси перебрал в памяти все свои недавние проебы: вышибленные мозги агента КГБ, опоздание на совещание, куда Гарри опоздал тоже, тех мелких говнюков, что зря полезли к его сестренке, неровно повязанный галстук, тот случай, когда у Джейби случился цистит и мопс нассал на дорогой антикварный ковер.   
Эггси был чист, как Мария Магдалина. Или какая-то другая Мария?   
Не суть важно. Минет он делал просто божественно или, по крайней мере, очень старался. Лицо Гарри раскраснелось, глаза потемнели, капля пота упала с подбородка на грудь и…  
Наверное у Эггси было сейчас такое лицо, как у Джейби, которого продинамили с вечерней прогулкой и заставили делать свои дела на пятачке у дома.   
– Не соизволил бы ты, – тяжело дыша, отстранив его от себя, сказал Гарри, – убрать с пола это чертово стекло, Эггси? То, что оно вот-вот вопьется тебе в ногу, несколько беспокоит меня и отвлекает от нашего… крайне увлекательного занятия.   
Эггси сначала не понял, какое на хрен стекло? Бутылка от бурбона, что ли? Но он же разобрался с ней пару тысячелетий назад. Как метеорит с динозаврами.   
Ебать, а стекло действительно было. И довольно острое. Эггси поднял его с пола и посмотрел на свет. Красиво, конечно, но ничего выдающегося. С сепией реальность всегда казалась чуть более мрачной.   
– Могу и чулки снять. Пойдем в спальню, примем миссионерскую позу и будем петь «Боже, храни Короля!».   
Гарри замялся и после долгой паузы, сказал:   
– Думаю, при данных обстоятельствах это излишне, хотя я бы и предпочел продолжить в спальне. Кстати отличные чулки, Эггси.   
С Джейби такая тактика всегда срабатывала, но Эггси же не был маленьким наивным песиком, видящим в людях только хорошее. Совершенно точно не был. Или ему все же хотелось видеть в Гарри Харте что-то хорошее?  
Гарри вздохнул и тоже опустился на колени – так, что они стали одно роста – и поцеловал его. Через пару минут и все более страстных поцелуев до Эггси дошло, что в принципе Гарри готов уложить его на пол и трахнуть прямо на битом стекле (разумеется, никакого стекла тут больше не было? Или было? У Эггси не было возможности хорошо рассмотреть), если это доставит ему удовольствие.   
А если серьезно, то, чтобы понять, убрали ли они все стекло или нет, нужно было раздвинуть шторы, посмотреть на свету. Вытаскивать осколки из задницы было ни хрена не романтично.   
– Диван, – наконец сдавленно пробормотал Эггси, потому что спальня была слишком далеко.  
– Координаты приняты, – кивнул Гарри. – Смена позиций. Будут еще пожелания?   
– Заткнись и продолжай.   
Стоило признать, это у Гарри отлично получалось. Эггси только устроился на подушках, как пальцы Гарри оказались на бедрах и стали спускаться ниже. Что происходит, спросить не удалось, потому что губы сомкнулись вокруг члена, краем сознания Эггси ощущал то, как Гарри ведет пальцами по его лодыжкам, прямо вдоль линии шва. Было немного щекотно и очень, очень приятно.   
Секунду спустя к коже прикоснулось что-то металлическое, на правой руке Гарри носил кольцо Кингсмен, которое случайно зацепилось за чулки. Досадно, а впрочем, Эггси собирался надевать чулки еще раз… примерно никогда.   
Гарри засунул два пальца ему в задницу – это-то точно не было случайно. И тогда до Эггси с запозданием дошло. Гарри ничего никогда не делал случайно, особенно в постели. Только то, что ему нравилось и нравилось Эггси.   
Осознавать, что ты узнал о Гарри нечто скрытое от секретного досье Мерлина, было почти так же приятно, как чувствовать его член, заполняющий тебя целиком.  
Как ловить его рваные вдохи и проклятия, подаваться навстречу.   
Эггси никогда не просил, но Гарри всегда понимал.   
Тем сильнее хотелось… если не понять его, то узнать о нем что-то еще.   
Это был лучший подарок, то единственное, что Эггси мог ему дать.


End file.
